Becoming Human  Season 2
by Cris 123
Summary: There's a new Vampire in the mix, and has Roe returned to seek his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Both Being Human and Becoming Human are owned by the BBC, as is everything about both shows. All the copyrights associated with Becoming Human belong to them. I own nothing. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**Becoming Human - Season 2 - Episode 1**

Hereford,  
>October, 1962<p>

_**The pub's music is blaring, dozens of drunks are singing inside - thinking it's their last days and nuclear war is right around the corner thanks to the Cuban missile crisis.**_

It was after nine, the sky had become dark and almost everyone had moved inside the pub. Alone outside the pub at a wooden table sat eighteen year old Abigail Smith - Abby to her friends, together with her two best friends; Becky and Sam. They'd finished school and gotten the grades they wanted, now the 'world was their oyster', Eighteen and free. Abby could do whatever she wanted, and she was going to start by downing as much drink as she could handle.

The table was full of empty and half-empty glasses, Abby, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes had begun the night as an image of modest beauty, but after half-a-dozen rounds, she wasn't any more.

"Well what a lousy year this has been." she nonchalantly said to her friends across the glass filled table as she sipped her newest drink.

"But, now, I'm free!" Whilst proudly standing up from her seat with her arms stretched high. Clearly tipsy, but not so much as her friends who were so sloshed they were finding it hard to sit up straight.

"To freedom!" began Abby

"To freedom!" the others chimed in.

Abby went to sit down but her stomach had other idea's, an avid drinker - she was no stranger to what was coming. She moved out of the table's seat and ran round the side of pub as fast as her legs could carry her.

As soon as she reached the bin's she began to throw up. The smell coming from the bins was disgusting, she just wanted to finish and go, but as she finished wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her top, a hand grabbed her from behind whilst another hand clamped onto her mouth to stop her screaming. She was then pushed forcefully into the nearby wall head first, for a moment she became disorientated and in her daze she heard a laugh, a man's laugh.

_'What did he want? her purse, to rape her, oh God she thought, he's going to rape me!'_ She began thrashing around, kicking her legs, anything to get him off her but his grip was too tight. _'This is it'_She thought, but instead he moved his hand from her mouth her neck, she began to scream with all her might as he roughly shifted her long blond hair out of the way. He bit down piercing her milk-white skin and bringing forth her attackers addiction, her blood, her delicious, rich blood. After that, all she felt was pain, just endless pain as she went screaming to her death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rathborne High School - Two Police officers walk around school corridors. There's police tape all over the Gym and the gym toilets. Christa walks down the school's walk path.<strong>_

_"We did it. A murder has been brought to light, all thanks to a Vampire, a Ghost, and, a Werewolf. Hilarious. Only problem is the murderer is currently on the other side of 'Death's Door', with no sign of coming back any time soon. But now everyone's talking about Roe; 'the school-kid killer', reporters and police are everywhere. Who would've thought it, all this, from three social outcasts who decided to play detective."_

It had been over three weeks since the police were called to the school and the hype hadn't died down. Walking into school Christa still couldn't get over seeing a news van parked outside the school and the news reporter and cameraman filming their report on the field overlooking the gym.

"Almost four weeks ago, Rathborne high school became the centre of a murder hunt when the body of student Matthew Bolton was discovered in the school's Gym. The Police, who identified their main suspect as Mr Richard Roe, a teacher at the school, have yet to find him. As you may remember, Mr Roe disappeared soon after the discovery of Matthew Bolton's body. In an effort to find him, police have drafted in specialist dog teams, but so far they have yet to find any trace of Mr Roe's whereabouts. Police are also continuing to reminded local residents and attending students, that Richard Roe is to be considered extremely dangerous and under no circumstances should they approach him. This is Trisha Doig, for BBC Wales."

The reporter held her stance, as her smart, scarlet red coat slightly blowing in the wind as she waited. Her long brown hair was gradually becoming more and more messier as the wind picked up.

"And, were out!" confirmed the cameraman, the half-Asian reporter exhaled from stress, whilst immediately going to her back pocket for her lighter and a cigarette. _'You think your life's tough, you should try mine' _thought Christa as she walked passed the BBC reporter and headed into the sixth-form area of the school.

The three weeks since sending Roe through Matt's door had passed slowly. The police forensics team had scoured the school with a fine tooth comb leaving no place untouched. They has deduced the timeline of events; Matt drowning in the toilets, Roe moving the body, and of course, Matt's body being hidden in the gym s equipment room.

The police had Raided Roe's house, finding the missing CCTV footage - at the bottom of his wheelie bin, ready for the bin men to empty the next day. As to why their investigation of the school had taken so long had perplexed many, but on the quiet it was suspected the police were under orders not to leave anything to chance, especially in light of the very public and increasingly fruitless 'Box tunnel 20' investigation. They were not prepared to be humiliated by another unsolved homicide, especially when the victim was a kid.

After the initial test results by the police s post-mortem, Christa and Adam were cleared as suspects, as had Mr Swam. However, after finding them at the side of a dead body, he had become more-and-more suspicious of their activities even giving them another week of detentions. The reason; 'being in school outside of school hours'. "What a dick." Was Christa's only response to hearing this. But it was a cross she had to bear, or risk having him and others finding out about her _Condition._

_'If being a freak wasn't bad enough.'_

* * *

><p>The Sixth-form room was empty, too early for the masses to barge in and fill the room with talk of highlights, designer clothes, football, make-up, shoes, PC games, iPhone apps and other such crap. She put her bag on the coffee table and reached inside, she could finally steal a moment to herself and enjoy a chapter of her new book without any interruptions.<p>

But the bliss of reading in silence was soon shattered. As she sat on one of the sofa's and began reading the novel she'd brought from home, a single pink rose was shoved in front of her face, she looked up at who's hand it was. _'Adam, great'_

"What's this?" she spoke her eyes going back to her book.

"Chrisa, I'm howling for you." Adam replied in his best smooth lady-killer impersonation trying his best to stay in character.

_'Another Werewolf joke'_ Christa admitted to herself. _'How long have you been practicing that one? No doubt in front of the mirror'_. Upon realising what she'd just thought, a small grin escaped across her mouth, slightly hidden from Adam by her book. _'That would ve been hard for him - Vampires don't have reflections'_.

"Hey, I saw that." going back to his usual voice "I'm winning you over aren t I?"

She ignored him. After the morning she'd just had, she was in no mood for his antics. At least not this early in the morning.

Seeing that he d failed, again. He placed the rose at the side of her and wandered off to the drinks machine getting himself a coke. After gulping down half the can, he grabbed a newspaper from the coffee table and relaxed on the sofa opposite to her.

"So I see were in for another day of sharing the school with 'the thin blue line'"

"Yep." The grumpy Werewolf was clearly not interested in talking.

"But we kinda did the work for them, they may have gone on thinking he ran away if we haven t have taken up the investigation."

"Right, and they could both give us awards. Get our pictures taken by the newspaper, oh wait, 'Vampires can't be captured on film'. Or how about an interview, reveal how we found out he was murdered after we talked to his Ghost in detention. And then maybe if were really lucky, we can get carted of the 'loony bin'." Although she said it with a thick vail of sarcasm, she was totally right.

"And then on top of everything, for our trouble, we've been graciously given another week's worth of detentions." she grumbled.

The bell rang there moment to themselves had ended. Christa quickly grabbed the rose and shoved it roughly into her backpack. Adam winced. And now with others crowding the room, he couldn't as ask how she was after her recent transformation, all the other questions rattling around in his head like; weather or not she'd thought about telling her parents about her condition? Or would she be more comfortable having a Werewolf-to-Werewolf chat with Nina?

Whatever, it was time to go to his first class of the day, Maths. He frowned at the thought of his maths teacher babbling on about stupid equations he'll never use outside of a maths exam. He threw the now empty can in the bin and took the paper with him, he quickly ran out of the room to catch up with her.

"Hey Christa, Wait up!"

* * *

><p>The Canteen bustled with activity, all the younger school kids were chattering away eating their school dinners, in all this commotion the trio managed to find a table away from everyone else, taking a moment to relax.<p>

The morning had passed slowly. Matt had popped in soon after Adam's arrival. Now that justice had been done, and the police were hunting Roe, Matt's personality had started to change, he was becoming more confident, less and less bothered about fitting in with a crowd, and now was only to happy to speak his mind, whether Adam and Christa wanted to hear it or not.

"So." Adam began, looking at Christa.

"Are you going to go?"

She stared back blankly.

"To my funeral." Said Matt, quite saddened that Christa was not keeping up.

"Matt, Of course I am. I just didn't think a date had been set yet."

"It's in the paper. The cops must have finished with the body." he said, pushing the newspaper in front of her, and turning to the obituaries:

_BOLTON Matthew_

_Died 16th October 2010, aged 17._  
><em>Beloved Son of Isis and Paul,<em>  
><em>nephew to Debbie and Sam.<em>

_Will be sorely missed by all who new him._

_Funeral service for Matt is on the 19th October,_  
><em>at St. Mary's Church, Rathborne, at 12:30pm.<em>

_Flowers from family only please._

_Tell:_  
><em>555867<em>

"I hope they put on a good buffet afterwards. I bet there'll be egg sandwiches and everything." Commented Matt.

"I don't want to put a dampener on things but, can you even go? I've never seen you leave this school." Said Christa, it was an awkward question, but it had to be said.

"Now I can, After we confronted Roe I tried going outside. Only just outside the gates, but then yesterday night I got all the way to my home. They were watching some old home movies when I was a baby. They couldn't stop crying." He looked down, saddened.

"Just don't start popping into my house in the middle of the night, or there'll be _problems_." She looked him straight in his eyes. He got the message.

She then leaned over to Adam. "What about you?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Well I seem to remember you saying something about Vampires being allergic to cross's and things."

"It depends on the wearer. And their feelings toward me. Like your raging horn for me, eh baby?" Said Adam his innate 'sex-pest' nature rearing it's head once again.

"Shut up."

"You could watch from the sidelines." Interjected Matt.

"Can't, anything religious will affect me: Bibles, crosses, you name it, next thing you know I ll be dragged outside the church and burnt at the stake." The whole thing sent a chill down his spine.

"What about if you sat between me and Christa at the back, couldn't we protect you or something?" His eyes sad it all, he wanted his friend at his burial, even if he is a blood sucking Vampire.

_"The way to stay true is to surround yourself with good people."_ It had been what Mitchell had told him. _It was worth a shot._ "Alright, I'll give it a go." he said in a defeated manner. Quickly bouncing back to his chipper self he said "Besides I'll get the chance to feel you up as you cry onto my shoulder." The next thing he knew, he had a bright red handprint on his left cheek. Luckily no one else saw it - his manhood was still intact. _'Ok, To far, that time.'_ He though as he mentally kicked himself.

"Just a joke Christa."

"You can make the funeral right Christa, your parents won t mind you missing half a school day?" Inquired Matt, quickly changing the subject, hopeful she would.

Christa let out a huff of frustration.

"Something wrong?" asked Adam, something was clearly up with her, she'd been moody all day. More so than usual.

"No, no, it's nothing. I'm just getting an earful at home for the whole 'breaking into school to screw some boy', thing." she said in her sarky manner.

"Well if they want to meet me-" He showboated.

"No!" Christa shot out, the last thing she wanted was to introduce her fake-Vampire-boyfriend to the family, who just happened to be 29 years her senior. _'Adam the 46 year old cradle-snatcher'_ her mind chuckled.

"I suppose, on second thoughts, it would be awkward explaining to the folks how miss 'grumpy guts' here, managed to snag guy like me."

"She, went blind?" pitched Matt. He couldn't help it. Ever since he had uncovered his unfinished business to it's end. Matt had become more open, started to join in it their humour. Even last week he pulled a very comical particle joke on Swan after finding him asleep in the teachers lounge. Why he wrote 'SLUT' on Swan's forehead, he wouldn t say, but Matt was starting to figure out being a Ghost had its perks.

Adam just stud the amazed, with Matt inching away from him whilst chuckling at his own humour. Christa on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. With three little word's, Christa's current mood had been overturned by one of shear laughter. The endless jabs he had given her throughout the day, about being a Werewolf and her moodiness, he'd now gotten a taste of his own medicine. _'Payback's a bitch.'_

As the laughter came to an end, two police officers wearing reflective jackets walked through the Canteen towards the car park.

Adam and Christa both looked uneasily at each other, as their minds drifted back to their police interviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - Rathbore Police Station<strong>

Adam was placed in a small room, four chairs, a metal table, a CCTV camera and the tape recorder. After summing up his current situation it was the CCTV recording that gave him the most course for concern. All he could do is place his life - and that of every other Vampire in the world, on the diligence of a brunette police sergeant, another Vampire, who some how managed to stick to the background of things like glue.

This attractive yet fairly tall and skinny woman, with shoulder-length hair, she had come to his attention when he passed her on his way to the interview room, her eyes turned black and she winked at him, as . He reckoned she was about thirty, or at least thirty when she died. His nature was safe, she would see to it that any footage of 'invisible teenagers' would promptly disappear.

After five minuets of waiting, the detective that was investigating Matt's murder finally walked in holding a plastic cup full of bad coffee, He was wearing a fitted black suit, a crisp white shirt and had polished black shoes, everything about this man projected formality. Flanking him was an unknown butch man, his grey suit was unbuttoned with his khaki t-shirt clearly showing underneath, which did little to hide his bulging stomach. Here was a man who looked like he'd eaten too many steak pies in front of the TV.

They sat down on the opposite side of the table. Detective Daniels pressed the record button on the machine; "Rathborne Police Station, 24th October, 2010. Detectives Daniels and Tanner interviewing Adam Jacobs, in connection with the murder of Matthew Bolton. As is his right, Mr Jacobs has refused legal representation."

"Only guilty people need lawyers." Adam retorted.

At this, Daniels turned his head towards Tanner, giving him a look. Tanner shrugged with half a smile on his face, the two detectives proceeded with their questions regardless.

"We would like to discuss the events that took place at your school, yesterday and this morning."

"Fire away."

"Can you tell us how you came upon Mr Bolton that night?" asked Daniels, he had no time for anything but cold hard facts pertaining to his murder case.

Adam nodded.

"From the beginning Mr Jacobs. How did you get in the gym?

"Right." he cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Me and Christa had finished our time in detention, and we-"

"Detention? What for?" asked Tanner.

It was clear Adam was going to get annoyed with these two rozzers really quickly if this is how the interview was gong to carry on.

"Nothing special, if that's what your thinking. We both gave Swan a bit of grief." Tanner shifted in his chair, Adam slumped back into his.

"We swore at him ok, and he gave us a week's detention for it."

"Please go on." said Daniels moving the conversation forward.

"Right, well, the day before we snuck into the gym Swan found us making-out inside the vaulting horse." Both Daniels and Tanner looked at him, Adam threw up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. But she found it fun."

"And you decided to go for the same thrill again?"

. . .

Christa just stared at him, If looks could kill, Detective Tanner would have just died. She looked around the interview room in hesitation, she gritted her teeth and replied with a quick "Yes."

Daniels took a sip of coffee "And then what?" he asked.

"We waited until everyone cleared out and-"

"Ok, skip forward to entering the Gym." Daniels interjected.

. . .

"What did you do whilst in the gym?" Daniels repeated. Adam glanced up.

"We we're going to have some fun ok, you've seen her right?" Adam blurted out, as if the two cop's had accused him of doing something sinister.

. . .

"So you two in a serious relationship then?" Asked Daniels. Christa remained silent. The questions were becoming uncomfortable. This whole fake boyfriend-girlfriend thing was getting out of hand; First Brandy, then the rest of the school, Matt gave his blessing, and now the police. When was this going to end?

"Something wrong?" Daniels verbally prodded her. Christa wasn't going to speak about her private life to a copper, when she didn't even tell her own parents. How could she, half the stuff they wouldn't even believe.

"I just don't see how Adam being my boyfriend going to help your murder investigation."

. . .

"Her legs, man have you should see then, in fact the whole area where her legs meet her body, and of course her tits too. And then, everything else I guess." His mind drifted back to the interview room.

"Look know she doesn t look like much with the hair, and whole Goth-Emo thing going on, but when she's naked it a whole different story. You know what I m saying?" He told the two detectives as he gave a cheeky grin at the thought of Christa in the nude.

. . .

"You intended to have sex in the Gym then?"

"Well err..." Chrisa Stuttered.

. . .

"We opened the equipment room, I started to help her take of her clothes off, we shifted a few things around, made some space and when we got down on the floor..." he trailed off, knowing the detectives already knew what was coming.

"And that's when you found Mr Bolton?" Enquired Detective Tanner.

. . .

"I saw his hand, I screamed, he was just. Lying there. It was horrible!" Christa said looking down at the table.

"It's ok Ms Stammers, here, have some water." he handed her the cup of water she had brought in with her from the waiting room.

Tanner leaned forward "Do you want to continue?" It was the first bit of compassion she'd heard from the man, taking her slightly unawares. She nodded.

"And what happened after you found the body?"

. . .

"Christa screamed, she grabbed a handful of clothes off the side and began getting dressed. I tried ringing you guys but there wasn't any signal an my crappy phone."

"And that's when you tried to leave?" Daniels interjected.

. . .

"Yes, Adam tried the gym doors but they'd been locked."

"By Mr Roe?" Christa nodded. "We thought it was Mr swan who locked us in not knowing we were inside."

"And what did you do next?" said Tanner in his uncompromising 'everyone's a criminal' way.

"We shut the doors. after a few hours we both fell sleep." Christa explained whist praying to God that they didn't ask her about all the strange claw marks inside the equipment room.

"And in the morning?"

. . .

"We opened the equipment room doors again, and moves some of the gym stuff out of the way. Then Swan came in and we confronted him, thinking he killed him. The gym is his domain after all. But after he saw Matt's body he thought we'd killed him." He took a breath, Adam was beginning to get tired, of all the questions.

"He told us Roe had lost a set of his keys and got out his phone. Then the man himself turned up, knocking Swan unconscious with a rounders bat."

. . .

"Adam chucked a chalkboard at him, sending the bat out of his hands, then tackled him to the ground."

. . .

"A gutsy move, taking on a murderer." Said Tanner, not really believing Adam's heroicness.

"Yea well, 'Do or die' and all that." He shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

. . .

"They scrambled around a bit and then Roe ran off out the gym doors." Stated Christa.

"Ran off?" asked Daniels.

. . .

"I guess when we were fighting, he figured his secret was out and decided to run for the hills." Daniels ant Tanner were not convinced.

"Three sixth-form students all going missing in the space of a week? Come on detective, surely even you would think something fishy was going on at Rathborne high."

. . .

Detective Daniels nodded, "Well." he moved closer to the microphone. "Interview terminated at 14:58" He pressed 'STOP' on the machine "Thank you for your time Ms Stammers. That will be all for the time being."

"What, if he comes back?" asked Christa nervously, knowing that one day he could return from that blinding white light on the other side of Matt's door.

"To the School? Doubtful." Tanner snorted, "He's most likely fled the area by now, and besides, Roe can't hide forever."

"Not to worry, we'll get him." Finished Daniels, Christa smiled at this, but knew it was unlikely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mid-Day - Chemistry Class<strong>_

The 18th October was a drab day, _'but that's Autumn for you'_ thought Christa, but at least the school was finally returning to normal - all be it after a week of closure and two agonizing weeks of walking through the school with everyone staring at you.

It was coming to the end of the day, Adam and Christa were seated at the back of the science class - one of the few class's they shared. Today's science assignment: Something to do with Bunsen burners and distillation. What ever it was, it was boring.

The teacher, Mrs Simmonds continued to prattle on about what would happen to the liquid solution, the class scurried round the room collecting the necessary equipment while she talked non-stop.

It was an easy assignment, at leased, nothing that challenged Christa anyway.

"Do you think they suspect anything? The police?" She whispered to Adam.

"Na, we were great. And that Twiggy look-a-like at the station will see to it that we don't get any of the spotlight."

"You mean the one that growled at me on the way out?" The woman clearly hated her.

"Vampire." Adam stated. "Oh" replied Christa, still getting over the fact that she had met another vampire.

"I see the police have finally removed the crime scene tape from the gym." He continued.

"But why has it taken them so long, shouldn't they have done everything and left in a few days?"

"They did, three weeks ago, but the school just left the tape up because the PTA decided we 'children' shouldn't be going in there until it had been thoroughly cleaned. The toilets as well."

"But three weeks for a professional cleaner? Come on." said Christa.

"Yes, Hello, is that crime scene cleanups? This is Rathborne high school. I've just found a week old dead body of a school kid in my gym, and I need the place to be given a good scrub and clean. Be real, besides the school hasn't got that much money to flash around, it'll cost them hundreds for a proper job." She lowered he head back to her work, she conceded the point.

"It's no doubt taken so long because they've properly had to scrape all the money together from what's left of the school's budget." He added.

"Well I don't think those police detectives believed you, they've been going through everything; lockers, bags, computer accounts." Said Matt whilst rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. Interjected Matt.

"Nah. It's could their suspect has disappeared of the face of the Earth, literally, they need a lead that s all. We just need to keep out heads down and wait for this to blow over, it'll get marked as unsolved, and they'll move on to the next murder."

Christa stared at Adam in disbelief. _'What were they, criminals'_ Anybody listening in would have thought them to be Matt's killers by the way he was talking.

"Hey, you live for as long as I have, you pick up a few things." He retorted.

"This whole thing is turning into more and more trouble." Christa moped.

"Yea, but you solved my murder. That's good right?" Matt announced. Trying his best to put a good spin on things.

"Yea." Both Christa and Adam admitted together. They were coming around.

"You know, now that I can leave the school, I was thinking we could celebrate, perhaps go somewhere? Like the arcade." Matt suggested happily.

"And what? You watch us as we loose all our money? No thanks." Christa countered.

"You could both come over to mine, I ve got the space. And a Playstation." Adam ventured.

"Sure, why not, my parents already think I m sleeping with you." She said with a 'what the hell' expression. Matt simply replied with "Cool."

They heard a girl scream, and then a lot of commotion outside the classroom's door. Adam looked at her. Christa just rolled her eyes and when back to her assignment. "She probably just broke a nail." She told him. He looked back towards the door, unconvinced.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The school day passes by - Detention<em>**

Adam slammed through the science room's back door, rushing up behind Chrisa, she had not long finished her homework. "Why are you so late?"

"Swan wanted some help shifting stuff on the second floor. Then I got bogged down trying to pass all the goody-goody volunteers that have taken over the canteen." He sat down before revealing his shocking news to her.

"By the way, did you hear the news?" He said.

"What news?" Not really interested, but bothering enough to look at him. It was bound to be another sexual innuendo or something else just as immature.

"Brandy was attacked in the girls toilets. She got slammed into a wall, and not in a rough sex way either. Blood was dripping all down her face. Who ever did it, left her for dead." Christa face was filled with shock. _'Could Roe be back? Was he after revenge? Would she or Adam be next?'_

"Overheard the blonde one say she got carted of to hospital. Fine now thought." Adam added.

"Roe?" She asked, still shocked.

Adam shook his head and lowered his voice. "I don't think were dealing with Human-on-Human here babe, apart from the gash on her head, she's got two puncture wounds on her lower right arm. We've got company." She knew what he meant.

"And your sure it wasn't you, maybe after a mid-day snack?" She quizzed with a light smile and raised eyebrows.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, his face said it all. Adam's face began to crumple, just like someone who had been punched in the stomach. How could she have said that? After everything with confronting Brandy by the bins and Roe when he'd confessed. She had no doubt meant it as a sly joke, casually stabbing at Adam's own dark nature. But it still hurt all the same.

"Sorry" She said softly, knowing all to well her stab at him had backfired.

"That means," she took a short breath.

"There's another Vampire here. And this one IS feeding." Finished Christa, Adam nodded in agreement as they both got up and walked out of the science room and down the corridor towards the Canteen. Now on the hunt for Brandy's attacker.

Unbeknownst to them, As Adam and Christa walked through the Canteen, an attractive blonde girl intensely watched them from her seat at a corner table directly behind them. Wearing a pink and white top, with stonewashed jeans and black boots, she didn't stand out amongst the crowd, but what did, was that she was wearing dark sunglasses, on a dismal autumn day.

Whilst finishing up some sixth-form paperwork in the Canteen, the mysterious girl had been doodling on the front of a her new Science book - given to her by the school. On it's cover was her name;

Abigail Smith.

- End of Chapter 1 -


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming Human - Season 2 - Episode 2**

_**St. Mary's Church - The cemetery, a gathering of over a dozen people - mostly family, are standing around Matt s coffin as it s lowered into the grave.**_

The autumn air bristled through the trees in the cemetery. There where more people than he had expected, some he hadn't seen in years. The church service had ended and the time had come to bury his body.

_'It could be worse, it could be raining heavily, or hailing.'_ Thought Matt as he stood next to Adam and Christa near the back of the funeral gathering.

He looked around at all his family, some he recognises more than others; his mum, his dad, Aunt Debbie and Sam. All in black, along with some of his parents friends. His mum, Iris couldn't stop crying whilst in the church, if it hadn't have been for his dad, she would have broken down half way through the service. But the most horrible thing of all about his funeral wasn t, seeing his parent's pain, or his own body being in a coffin, but that he couldn't touch them or tell them he was ok. What he would give just to stand beside his mum, to hold her hand and have her feel he was there.

_'To be a Ghost is to be lonely.'_

The Vicar finishes his sermon as Matt's body is laid to rest, Matt's mother and father are crying, a last goodbye to their only son. His mum wearing her usual jacket and his dad wearing a black suit that he hadn't seen in years. As far as they knew their son was now in heaven. _If only they could know I was right here.'_

At the back of the crowd stand Christa and Adam, both dressed in formal drak clothes, trying to keep to the background as much as they can. Matt had taken to standing at his parent's side, he had tried to reach out to them to no avail, to tell them he was ok, but it soon becomes to much and retreats back to the company of his friends.

He resigned himself to the truth of his situation - His family could say good bye to him, but he couldn't say goodbye to them, not without terrifying them. As hard as it was to accept, he had to let them grieve and move on with their lives.

Matt. You ok? Adam asks quietly.

"I'm fine, it's just weird."

The ceremony was over, all his family had said their goodbyes and had begun to leave the grave, whilst Adam and Christa decide to wait until the family members have passed by before going over to Matt's grave. they looked solemnly down at Matt's coffin.

"Good bye Matt." Whispered Christa, almost as if the words had trouble escaping her mouth.

"Rest in peace." Adam said turning to leave. However upon looking up, he found himself blocked by Matt's parents, both a shadow of their former self s, their red tearful eyes looking at both him and Christa with curiosity.

There was an awkward silence.

"Were sorry for your loss." Began Christa.

"How well did you know him?" Asked Iris, Matt had never mentioned these two to her.

"Not as well as we would have liked." Christa replied sadly.

"He never mentioned either of you." Matt's mother continued.

"We only knew him a few weeks, a good mate thought." Commented Adam, it was a lie, to an extent, but he could hardly come out and say he's known him a month _after_ his death.

"Anyways, thanks for coming." Matt's dad acknowledged, going to shake Adam's hand. The handshake was brief, but full of emotion.

"I'm sure Matt would have appreciated it." His wife finished for him.

"I you can, any chance you could pop round and tell us a bit more about his final days and... How you found him. The police haven't told us much other that how he... Died." Matt tried to put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to consol her, but nothing, his hand unable to touch her as if he wasn't even there. It was beyond heartbreaking.

"Sure." Replied Adam, with Christa nodding in agreement. Matt's pain was clear across his face, best to wrap things up. Iris looked at the grave, a final goodbye to her son before she and her husband followed the others down the walk path.

Once they were out of earshot of Adam and Christa, Matt's parents began to discuss Matt's unknown friends, Christa in particular.

"A girl!" Matt's mother began, whispering to her husband as they reached their car.

"I never expected this. Did he-"

"Not a thing." Her husband was as mystified has she was.

Her husband moved to put his arm around her, and continued walking to their car. Some how they would have to accept their Matt was gone.

. . .

The trio walked slowly to keep to a distance from the main group of mourners. They would sorely think them crazy talking to Matt as if he was there.

"I'm starving." Stated Christa.

"I could go for some chips, what about you?" Adam replied, they were both getting hungry, and it was past midday.

"Chips sounds good to me." She agreed.

"By the way. Good news everyone, the police have no suspects." Adam said cheerfully. Food was sorted, now onto the business at hand.

She turned to face him, her face clear with frustration. Where he was did nothing to impede his non-stop 'humour'.

"Oh wolfy, anyone ever tell you your hot when your mad." He said, trying to cozy up to her. She turned, Adam instinctively moved slightly away, fearing a punch to the face.

Christa glared at him. "Hey, remember your in a graveyard. Have some respect for the dead."

"Err, I'm already dead! Joke's on you." He jested, nudging her playfully before skirting back to her side.

"So does that mean we've got a new investigation to solve?" Asked Matt, bringing them back to topic at hand, as well as being pleased to be useful and to have another case for the _'Supernatural Monster Squad'_.

Adam and Christa both looked at him, not sharing his enthusiasm, all they had wanted was to a bit of normality in their weird lives, but what did they get instead; a Ghost for a friend, an amateur murder investigation, and now another one to find a feeding Vampire.

"Looks like it mate." Said Adam, all he was after is a quiet, normal life, and here he was playing the 'supernatural detective', again.

"Fantastic!" Matt exclaimed.

Christa rolls her eyes. '_Here we go again.'_

"So, what do we know about Brandy's Vampire attacker?" Began Christa.

"She's feeding." Adam began. "And it's only a Matter of time before we start seeing headlines about missing people."

"It's also most likely a girl Vampire since Brandy was attack in the girls toilets, and a teenager." Matt said.

"Like any good Vampire, she'll fit right into the background." Added Adam.

"So she's going to be a gutter-mouthed sex pest like you?" Christa blurted out.

"Ha ha ha" Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, we have to find her before she kills or were all going to be in a lot of trouble." Adam affirmed.

"Can't we just let the police arrest her?" Asked Matt.

"We can't have the police figure this one out mate." Adam said to Matt, he had to remind himself both Matt and Christa were still new to all this.

"What? Why?" Said Christa.

"Well Dorothy, were not in Kansas any more. Were in supernatural country now. Rules here are a little bit different." Adam quipped.

"Like helping a murderer? Be serious." Christa remarked.

"They arrest her, they take her photograph, and bam! "Vampire's exist" plastered everywhere. It'll be Biblical, like wrath of God stuff... Only, Human. One mistake by anyone, and we're all dead."

"Vampires must have been arrested in the past. Right?" Enquired Matt. After all Vampires had been around for thousands of years, someone must have noticed now and again.

"Yeah. But it usually includes killing people to cover it up." Adam unfortunately had to admit.

"So what do we do then?" Said Matt.

"Tell her to leave, find somewhere else to live." Adam shrugged, his mind came up blank, that is, apart from staking her.

"We just tell her to move on?" Christa sarcastically questioned.

"Something like that." He replied.

"Hey, we could invite her into our Supernatural Monster Squad" Matt proposed, it seemed like a good idea - in his head.

"What?" Christa looked at him.

"She's like us, different." Matt retorted

"Matt, she isn't, trust me. Whoever attached Brandy is a full time killer. She'll have her own agenda, all of which will involve biting people, and I m not talking about hickies."

. . .

The trio walked past the mourners careful not to speak to any of them, and headed straight through the church gates, heading out onto street. However unbeknownst to them, they were being constantly watched. The mysterious Vampire they were after tracking down had already begun to track them.

Wearing a black dress and holding dark fashionable sunglasses in her left hand, Abby watched them leave. Her main interest fell upon the skinnier lad a Vampire like her. _A Vampire who hangs around with a Ghost and a fucking dog?_ Her mind boggled.

Her hidden position from behind an old tree had kept her out of site throughout the service, but now with the mourners walking back to their cars it was time to leave, and perhaps get to know this 'Adam' a bit better.

A hand gently touched her shoulder, knocking Abby from her concentration. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" The voice asked. Startled, she turned to see a petite woman wearing a black dress underneath a dark blue jacket. She looked about thirty, with short blonde hair and red highlights.

"I don't believe so, I'm Abigail." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Sam" She replied, shaking the offered hand, although not recognising the girl's name.

"I'm sorry, You just look familiar to school friend of my mother's." Sam replied.

"Who was she. Your mother?" Abby asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, she was Samantha McGrath. Used to live in Hereford." Upon hearing her old friends name, Abby's mind flashbacked to a fond memory of her, Sam and Becky holding hands while walking down a road laughing and giggling after leaving school for the last time.

"I thought it was only boys that got there parent's name?"

"I was named in her memory. She died soon after I was born, something to do with a blood infection. Here, I've got the photo on my phone, with the friend that's a spitting image of you." She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out a red phone with a large screen. After scrolling to the right picture, a degraded photo filled the screen; three young girls - herself, Sam and Becky laughing whilst holding a 'Happy 18th' birthday cake.

She pointed to the girl on the left. "That's her, Abby Smith." She looked back at Abby in amazement. "Wow, coincidence or what! But you can't be her." She chuckled. "She died over forty years ago."

"Anyway." Tuning back to the photo on her phone. "This is my mom in the centre, and that's Becky. My dad's step sister."

"What happened to her?" Asked Abby.

"Last I heard she got committed to a hospital after ranting about dead people visiting her in the night, and Vampires trying to drink her blood."

Abby had not expected that, her best friend in a mad house, all because of her. How could she have known a brief visit in the middle of the night could have caused so much damage, ruined her life even. Back then, in the days following her death, she couldn't help herself, she was just looking for a connection, being a Vampire was so different she had to tell someone. The encounter didn't go well, her friend's heartbeat was to much for the newly made Vampire, if entry into her friends house hadn't have been blocked to her, she would have torn Becky's throat out and gorged on her blood.

"Small world eh?" Commented Sam, jerking Abby from the dark memory.

"Yea." This whole conversation was bringing back uncomfortable memories, ones she thought she had buried. She began to shift her weight from one foot to the other, in anxiety.

Sam looked back to her girlfriend and her family. They were all starting to get in their cars. "Well, nice meeting you." She smiled. Abby nodded in return, as Sam moved away to join Debbie at her car. The whole turn of events had become very weird, she took a deep breath and mentally picked herself up from the uncomfortable memories and news of her old friends. She pushed it all to the back of her mind, before walking thought the cemetery s gates and scanning the street for the three supernaturals.

It was time to have some fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rathborne Fish &amp; Chip shop - Adam and Christa are at the counter getting served while Matt leans against the shop window, staring out into space.<strong>_

The chip shop was having a slow day, Which Adam and Christa didn't help by only ordering two cones of chips. The young woman behind the counter served them without so much as a pleasant word, her face showed how bored she was as she shovelling a portion of chips into each polystyrene cone.

"You don't know how lucky you both are, chips, pie's, sausages, fish, kebabs. All this food, the different tastes, you don't miss it till it's gone." Matt said to no one in particular, as he spoke his thoughts whilst trying not to look at all the glorious food. Neither Adam or Christa replied for they would surely be seen as mad talking to thin air.

"That'll be two quid." The woman announced as they both place a pound coin on the counter.

"Thanks." Christa replied as she picked up both cones and handed one to Adam, to which he reached for a nearby salt shaker, adding extra flavour.

The noise of him roughly placing down the shaker brings Matt from his day dreaming, quick to follow his friends as they pile out of the shop as Christa pushes open the door whilst both begin eating their chips. see Matt stepping out of the shop as the door closes, his gaze falling on the fresh chips.

"Okay, lets say you win the lottery, a million quid, what do you do buy first?" Began Adam, trying to liven the mood somewhat.

"The complete box sets of Doctor Who, and Battlestar Galactica... Then an Egg farm, the open sort, not one were their all in cages. The eggs don't taste as good." Matt jumps in, having got over the temptingness of the chips.

"Christa, you?"

"I think I d go travelling, all round the world you know. What about you? Let me guess, Sports car? Or maybe young blondes doing your every bidding?"

"I wouldn't turn it down. But they'd be nothing to you, baby." He playfully reassured her. Christa just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, on you travels you might see a mermaid." Added Matt, his two friends just looked at him bewildered at what had just came out of his mouth.

"What? There's Vampires, Ghosts and Werewolves, why not mermaids?" Asked Matt, curious to know if the supernatural world inhabited more than the three types they belonged to.

"Just, because." Replied Adam. As he and Christa resumed walking down the street. "And there aren t no Hogwarts either."

"Ok then, so what is there, in this supernatural world? Christa came to Matt's defence.

"Just Vampires, Werewolves and Ghosts. Oh, and psychics, but that s it." Adam said seriously.

"That's it? Your forty-six years of experience condensed all into one sentence?" Snorted Christa.

"Pretty much. Anyway what we going to say to his mum and dad?" Adam retorted, pointing towards Matt.

"That your my friends!" Matt pronounced, rather hurt that Adam didn't mention it.

"Yes, of course. But what about when they start asking about finding your body? We can't exactly tell them we're still talking to you weeks after your died now can we." Christa explained. Unbeknownst to her two friends, all the talk of Matt's parents had brought another problem to the forefront of her mind.

"I suppose, but we did solve my murder and bring down Roe all on our own. How many people can say that." He relented. _How could they tell them that I only found some real friends after I'd died. They'd think they were crazy especially dad._

"Roe thought he was big and bad. They he met us!" Adam remarked as he and Matt high-fived.

"Hey! He nearly made me a killer!" Christa promptly reminded them. She took a breath, calming herself. "I don't know Matt. We'll just have to make it up as we go along." She stated casually they other problem still weighing on her mind. Taking a deep breath, it was time to ask for help.

"Besides, dealing with Matt's parents and the new Vampire aren t the only problems to deal with." Christa reluctantly sighed. This caught both Matt's and Adam's attention.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned.

She remained silent. Adam looked back to Matt, confused by her silence he decided to press the issue.

"Come on choir girl, what's eating you?" He said abrasively, but wanting to help.

"I told you, I don't do choir any more. But... Well, the full moon's a few days off and with everyone knowing about us and finding Matt's body... I can't risk changing in the basement." She looked to her two friends. "Any ideas for a new place that s out of the way?" She asked.

"There's the woods by the school, and you can always use a chicken on a string so you don't go wandering off into the neighbourhood." Adam proposed.

The idea of transforming in the woods sent a wave dread down her body, it wasn't so much transforming in the woods that she dreaded, but waking up covered in dirt, throwing up the half digested animals she'd previously eaten and trying to find some clothes to wear afterwards.

"Something wrong?" Asked Adam, as he finished eating chips.

"No! Just, the last time I changed in the open, I puked up half a fox the next morning. It wasn't pretty." She reluctantly admitted.

"Any other idea's?" She asked, as her phone buzzed, she reached into her coat pocket and read the new text.

"Just my mom wanting to know where I am." She sighed, whilst roughly shoving the phone back into her coat pocket.

"I take it things are still bad with your folks." Inquired Adam. She didn't respond, but instead just looked down and continued to eat her cone of chips.

"You could... 'Come out' to them." Said Matt

"What. Telling my parents I m a... What I am." Christa stammered.

"Well, that would be a weird conversation, wouldn't it." He imitates Christa's voice. "Mom, Dad, I ve got something to tell you. Every full moon I turn into a Werewolf. Surprise!"

All three start laugh at the thought. The funeral was over and Adam sure did have a knack for lightening the mood.

"Hey I could even tell them I made friends with a Vampire and a Ghost. It's a nice thought Matt, but I think it's best if I keep them as far away as possible from my, 'other' self".

"Well, this is me." She smiles, They had come to an adjacent street near her estate. She finishes her chips, chucking the empty cone in a nearby public bin, as does Adam after eating the last of his portion. Her home's not far away now, all be it after cutting through some back alleys of the estate.

"I'll get back to the school, see what I can find out." It was clear to see that

"Right, and keep an eye out for Swan, he's been watching our every move lately. Yesterday he kept asking how well I knew you before coming here, how did we get into the school after hours? And do we know about the claw marks in the equipment room?" Adam.

"What you say?" Christa turned. Bringing up the claw marks brought back memories, and a shiver up her spine, as it did when she saw the one just like them in her building's basement before and after every transformation.

"I fobbed him off with the same stuff we told the cops."

"Nice. ok, See you later guys." Matt to Adam and Christa.

"Bye" Christa smiles back as Adam nods.

"Alonzy." He replies, before blinking out back to the school.

"See you tomorrow." She says, before looking both ways for traffic, she crosses the road, With one last look back at him she continues on, putting her hands in her coat pockets and walking on into the seemingly deserted estate, before heading off into a back alley, towards her home.

. . .

Little did Christa know that she was being stealthily followed as she neared the end of the long, secluded back alley. Like a shadow, Abby had followed her discreetly all the way from the church service, watching, waiting, and now like a predator with it's prey in it's sights, it was time to strike.

"Hey Doggy!" Abby's voice breaks the silence. Christa freezes on the spot before spinning around to become face to face with the girl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. _'Who is she, how does she know my secret?'_

"What do you want?" Christa said, slightly frightened, but sounding defiant.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I'm Abby." A sly grin creeps across her face, her eyes turn black and her fangs become prominent.

The Vampire walked towards her, Christa instinctively backed up, tuning to run, but before she could, Abby was on her, landing a vicious punch to her lower chest, forcing Christa to chough repeatedly as she raised her arms trying to defend herself. While her mind was still whirling, Abby had grabbed her coat throwing her down onto the pavement. Abby revelled in the thrill of it all as she grabbed Christa's hair with one hand and began a flurry of punches to the Werewolf's kidneys with the other. The pain was excruciating.

Abby soon relented, pausing here attack and stepping back to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Christa cries out, barely able to move off the cold pavement.

"Don't worry, little doggy. I'll take it real slow." Abby retorts in a sadistic way as she forcefully kicks her prey back to the ground, resuming her assault.

On and on it went, Abby deliberately keeping her brutal attack to the softest parts of the body, she wanted her fun to be as painful for Werewolf as possible. Christa had been quickly subdued, too quickly, Abby looked down at her with disgust, but all too soon her disgust was replaced by a sense of superiority, her mind savoured the moment.

Abby stopped to take a breather, the defeated Werewolf wasn't going anywhere now, she could take her time, make Christa suffer, but once again her disgust reared it's head again.

"You know, this was all to easy. I was expecting a little sport!" Abby fumed, as she repeatedly kicked Christa in her stomach out of frustration for such fleeting amusement.

Christa could do nothing now, not even move her legs or arms, she could barely lift her head. Christa's body was about to give up. However, deep inside her, the wolf's rage boiled, and flowed through her veins as she focused on trying to move. She looked up at her attacker with pure hatred, and with all the strength she could muster, reached up punching Abby in her stomach, taking her off guard.

Christa once again being beaten back to the cold pavement by more vicious kicks her in the ribs. All her strength now gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Abby cries out in pain, but quickly composes herself.

"You bad dog!" She sneers. Grabbing her hair, pulling her head up from the pavement.

"You know what, I lied. I'm not going to go slow anymore." Raged Abby, repeatedly kicks Christa in her chest and stomach. The flurry of brutal kicks send her crashing back to the pavement.

_Were was Adam when I need him? Heck, I'd take Matt as my knight in shining armour right now._

The sharp pains constantly throbbed, a small cry was all Christa could let out as Abby laughed at her own malicious deed, celebrating the suffering of the Werewolf at her feet. With herself now unable to get up off the ground, Christa's mind wandered to what would happen afterwards, it was the middle of the day, shortly someone would see her and call an ambulance.

_Oh God!_ She thought. _What if I transform while I m in hospital? The people I could kill!_ Not to mention how she was going to explain all her injuries to her parents.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone running down the street towards them. Then, out of her haze, like gallant rescuer coming to her aid, she sees Adam racing towards her from around the side of the street.

"Hey!" He shouts aggressively, Abby turns to see the new arrival, taking an immediate liking to him, so much so, she stops kicking her prey in the same instant, while Christa; beaten, battered and broken, gives a weak sigh of relief, all she can manage at Adam's timely intervention.

"What do you think your doing! Get off her you sick bitch!"

"No need to be rude, come on, you can join in if you wanna." Abby replies calmly while smiling intensely at him.

"No thanks, I'm not fucked up like you!" Rushing to Christa's defence. A devilish smile one again creeps across her face. A new game for her to play.

He looked down at Christa's dishevelled state. _Time to let the Vampire out_!

"Just go Blondie! Before I kill you!" His words filled with venom and anger as his eyes turned black.

Abby relents. "Catch you around... Adam" yielding to the younger Vampire with a sly alluring grin across her face, whilst moving away from him and Christa. she turns and disappeared round the corner of the back alley which she had emerged.

After she was out of sight Adam crouched down to help Christa, his Vampire nature withdrawing before looking straight into her eyes.

"I go for five minutes and look what happens." He gibes with a friendly smile as she forces back a smile of her own. Her whole body ached. Adam didn't say anything at all, just wrapping his arm gently around her shoulders, helping to lift her up of the pavement. With his help she was able to stand, all be it uneasily. It was only now Adam saw the bludgeoning Christa had received.

"Bitch." Said Christa in defiance of her attacker whilst spitting a small amount of blood.

"Who was that?" Asked a confused Christa, still recovering from her savage beating.

"Vampire. Other than that, no idea." Said Adam just as confused about the meeting as Christa, but all the ready to defend her from another assault should it occur.

She weakly let out a soft "Thanks."

"Any time babe, Talk about on-the-spot acting, eh?." Adam said to her.

"Yea." Was her only response, to weak to say anything else.

"Let's get you home before she changes her mind and finishes you off." Replied Adam as he helped her slowly walk home.

- End of Chapter 2 -


	3. Chapter 3

**Becoming Human - Season 2 - Episode 3**

Florence, Italy,  
>1974<p>

_**It's night, the street lights barely giving off any light as two figures run down a dark, wet street - having rained heavily some hours before. The noise of police sirens screaming in the distance filling the air as Abby and her Vampire recruiter run for their lives, trying to escape an approaching lynch mob.**_

Abby runs as fast as she can, just managing to keep up with her lover and partner in crime: William; A survivor, first and foremost, with a charming yet quiet personality, a direct contradiction to Abby's loud attitude.

What had started out as a carefree pub crawl had - thanks to Abby's choice of prey - turned quickly into a mob hunt for the killer of three kid's. The police weren t going to be a problem to get past, it was the dozens of people who had chased after them when a couple of pub goers witnessed their actions. All they could do now was run as fast as they could away from the vengeful mob and hope to be out of the city by morning.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn t have killed those kids!" Her maker William fumed; Frustrated about their current predicament, as he ran down the dark street, his overcoat flailing behind him.

"Oh, so it's my fault now!" Abby defended herself.

"Yes!" William shouts back. His voice full of fury as he ran through the puddles along the street.

She was just about to began an argument when William covers her mouth with his hand and moves her round a dark corner, the mob going passed them while the two Vampires hide in the shadows. As the mob continues on, he removes his hand from her mouth and begins to walk down a side street with a nervous Abby following him close behind.

"What are we going to do Will!" Her nervousness clear as day.

"Quiet!" William tells her sternly. The last thing he wanted right now was to be caught.

"This is bad, this is very very bad!" She witters quietly.

As the last of the mob went by down the adjacent street and out of their view, Will let out a sigh of relief, now with their imminent capture over, William's bravado kicks in. He sniggered at her distress. With the danger now past, this was now just another trifle in his long life, to be placed with all his other past close calls.

Throughout their time together William had often boasted of his past deeds and daring. After existing for over five hundred years, he had more than a few stories to tell; Working at Whitehall palace in Tudor England, gorging himself on fallen men during the American revolution, and his prized accomplishment; being solely responsible for the killing of over fifty soldiers in a single week during the height of the American civil war, to name but a few.

"You think this is bad, you should have been around in king Henry the eighth's time, now that was scary. Back then they had a serious thing about burning people." He said whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Did I ever tell you about my early life?" Not knowing if he had or not.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Yes." Was her simple reply, not really interested in hearing _another_ of his stories. Without really hearing her, he continues on, with a somewhat smug tone.

"Well, it wasn't like now. The rich were super rich and the poor had to do with what little they had. Once, I got into Henry's court just before dinner, I said I was a new cook." He chuckles, remembering the old memory. "They let me straight in." he finishes, before looking down at his dishevelled appearance. Now a far cry from the respectable projection he had maintained for most of his Vampire life.

"Arrah man! My clothes are ruined." He says, annoyed. "You know these were practically brand new before we came here."

"Have you seen yourself lately? You look like you belong at a shareholders meeting, not a party! You've even got the overcoat to boot!"

"Hey! It's called looking smart. And it was on sale!" Said the older Vampire as he tightly held his unbuttoned overcoat in defiance.

"Why not finish of your masquerade, get some shares, worry about the market, and settle down in style like a Human businessman would." Abby retorted.

William took this with a pinch of salt. After living for as long as he had, the troubles of the world and Humanity had begun to melt away in his mind. His attitude was simple like all other Vampires, they were a better form of life, and humanity was their cattle. Looking no more than a day over twenty-three had served him well, especially when it came to satisfying his hunger for blood that had been apart of his life for going on five hundred years.

What made him really good at surviving was his appearance, to be able to merge into a crowd of people, and act like he belonged with them. For the last few years living in Italy, he had chosen the look of a young businessman; Smart blue shirt, jacket, trousers and a long overcoat. It suited him well, especially with his clean shaven face, short dark hair, and tall stature, not to mention his piercing blue eyes - that had drawn Abby to his side all those years ago.

"We had a good run here... Didn't we?" He asked sincerely, changing the topic back to the present.

"Oh yea! We're the Bonnie and Clyde of the Vampire world." She boasted sarcastically. But all to soon her lightened mood was replaced once again with direness.

"Come on." He takes her hand pulling her down a side street, leading her further away from the now distant mob. He briskly walked around the street corner before turning to her.

"Hey, how about we go somewhere different next, I hear Canada's nice this time of year. And they have Reindeer there." They both smiled at each other, then, out of the blackness, a masked man emerges brandishing an embellished stake, clearly not part of the mob. To Abby's horror the stake hits home, ripping a hole through William's chest and plunging straight into his heart.

Like instinct Abby moves to William s defence, grabbing his attacker and sinking her teeth into the man's neck, letting loose a river of blood that washes over her face and down onto her cream jacket and navy blue jeans. She dosen't feed, just kills.

"Die! You bastard!" He manages to spit out before dying from blood loss. His blood running out of him onto the cold wet pavement.

Having dealt with their attacker, Abby quickly moves to William s side, kneeling over his motionless body as she tries in vain to stem the blood loss. His eyes lock on to hers as she begins to cry over is now inevitable fate.

"Good times." His last words, the last of his strength used to smile at her, Abby nods and smiles back with tears falling from her eyes, She knows what's about to happen.

"No! Don't go!" Her voice full of pain and defiance, as his disintegrating body slowly turns to dust.

Moments later, all that is left of him is his clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rathborne High School - Science class -<strong>_

_**Christa and Adam are sitting at the back row as the rest of the class takes their seats. As school outcasts, and with everything else that's happened, no one wants to sit near them.**_

"You can't see anything can you?" Asks Christa, anxious to know if her makeup was still covering the bruises on her arms.

"Nope, nothing, can't see a thing. But it's a good thing you don't have games. No amount of makeup will get rid of the bruises on the rest of you." Replied Adam, as she pushed her sleeves back down her arms. Thankfully the Vamp' girl had seemingly kept from hitting her in the face, or maybe she just wanted Christa to suffer in silence.

"You know, for someone who was beaten to a pulp last night, your recovering fast." He said lightly.

"Well there all ready starting to go." Christa told him. They were healing quickly, too quickly.

"That'll be because of the Werewolf." She looked at him, not understanding. "Hey, there's got to be some advantages to becoming an animal once a month." He said in an off-the-cuff manner.

"Well I've got a bit of good news." Matt interjected happily. "The woods seem to be clear of people soon after school ends. No one to bother you, after you, change. Good right?"

"Thanks Matt." Christa replied, but was not really interested. Although, that said it did at least solve one problem.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened again. Wearing a blood red leather coat, a dark purple top with white-silver artistic designs, tight black trousers and the same high-heeled black boots that were responsible for the majority of Christa's current injuries, It was her, the Vampire from the alley.

"Oh no. It's her. The bitch that attacked me." Christa said quietly to Adam. _'What is she doing here?'_

"What!" Was his only reply as he jerked up from his books to focus on the teenage Vampire standing at the teacher's side.

"Right. To start things off, today we have a new student joining us today; Miss Abigail Smith." Their science teacher spoke loudly, quickly getting her student's attention.

"Since this is you first class, so why don't you start by telling us all something about yourself" Ms Fredricks continued, pushing Abby into speaking before the class.

"Sure. I'm Abby, I m seventeen, I grew up in the outskirts of Hereford, and just moved here a week ago. Been lucky enough to get myself a job so that's a plus, oh, and a hate dogs." The last bit about hating dogs was clearly aimed at Christa, who by now was wishing to God that Matt was visible so he could sit in the free seat next to her. Or at least, stand in front of her.

"Right, thank you Abby. Were working in groups of three's." Ms Fredricks scanned the room for a group to put her with. "So, ah, you can join Adam and Christa, there you go. Your going to want some goggles as well." She said as she pointed in the direction of the Vampire and Werewolf at the back of the class. Abby nodded, and calmly walked towards them. Her eyes focused solely on Christa. _'Let round two begin.'_

"Hey sexy." Abby began, as she walked to the back of the class and sat down on the free stool.

"What the fuck do you want?" Adam quickly shot back as he quickly swaped places with Christa, putting himself between the two girls.

Ignoring his question, Abby turned to Christa. "Hello again, Christa isn't it? How's the bruises?" She asks, rubbing salt in the wound. Christa just glared at her. She turned back to Adam.

"Adam isn't it? I was wondering, since I m new here and all, if you wanted to hang out with me after school?"

"No thanks I got better things to do."

"Shame, I d like to know you better." As she brushes up besides him seductively.

"Just, keep away from Christa or you'll have me to deal with."

"Well, you've got yourself a dark protector haven't you." Gesturing to Christa. An awkward silence followed.

"So what experiment is this again?" Said Abby, as she began taking off her coat and placing it on the side.

"Were distilling an alkaline solution and recording the changes." Christa stated plainly.

"Boring, I should of stayed in bed. But then I wouldn't of gotten to see you, would I?" Abby's seduction to Adam being all to clear. Even to him.

"No you wouldn't have." He Smiled back at her, his ego going wild at the sexual attention he was getting. She had practically put him under her spell.

"So how does a Vampire like yourself get to be hanging around with a Werewolf and a Ghost?" Abby asked, finally acknowledging Matt's existence.

"Well they kind of found me." He flirted back. His mind completely forgetting everything else, even what she'd done to his friend.

Christa was totally taken aback at what she had just witnessed, _'Last night he defends me against her, and now he's cozying up to the damn bitch.'_

"I'm sorry but i don't think we've met." Abby then asked Matt.

"I'm Matt." He stated simply, After what she'd done to Christa, he certainly wasn't going to roll over for her, unlike Adam.

"Nice to meet you Matt. I guess your the kid that got drowned by that teacher."

"That's me." He said woefully.

After receiving a cold reception from Christa and now Matt, she took a deep breath and decided to tackle the 'problem'.

"Look, I m sorry, things kinda got out of hand."

"You beat the crap out of her!" Matt shouted at her

"It was just a bit of fun, jeez, she's just a damn dog!" She retorted in her own defence.

"For what you did to Christa, half of me wants stake you...and the other half agrees." Matt said in a vengeful voice. This was so out of character for Matt it took a few seconds for Christa and Adam believe he actually said it.

After a brief pause Abby see she's lost any kind of defence to her actions, and begins to relent.

"Look, if you want I'll say sorry, how about that?" No one say's a thing, but she continues on anyway.

"Christa, So... Sorry yea, no hard feeling? Won t happen again, I promise."

Christa continues to remain silent. not even bothering to look at her any more, instead turning back to the science experiment. All the bad vibes she was getting from Christa told her she needed some space.

"Ok, I ll give you a minute while I go and get the rest of the equipment." Abby finishes whist moving to fetch the missing science equipment.

Whilst out of earshot of Abby. The trio made plans, or at least tried to. Adam was still in his daze following her every move, his eyes were fixed on her ass. In the space of a few minuets, Adam had surrendered to her beauty. It was almost as if she had poisoned him with some kind of sex-drug.

"I say we ditch her first chance we get." Christa demanded. She didn't get a reponce.

"Matt!" She said quietly, awaking him from his stupor as he began to stare at Abby's curves.

"She kinda looks like Laura Vandervoort. But with fangs." Adam gave him a blank look. "Off of Smallville." He added, annoyed neither of them had any idea what he was on about.

"She's bad news but, well, What do you think?" Matt asked.

"She's an object of beauty. I think I m in love." At this Christa became somewhat enraged.

"What! She attacked me!"

"She just apologised. Jeez its not everyday you see a Vampire do that. Especially one as hot as her." He said before turning to Matt for conformation on Abby's hotness.

Chrisa took her chance to interupt. "She's dead-"

"With a perfect body, and an ample set of..." He finishes for her as he holds up his hands mimicking abby's tits.

"Is that all you think about?" Christa was now far off from hitting him, even infornt of a full class.

Adam:"Why? Are we _jealous?_" He enquires cheekily.

"Fuck off."

Adam could see she was looking annoyed, even more so when she began to raise her hand as if to slap him, but the pissed off look she's giving him is enough for him to know not to push her any further.

"She's a walking heart-attack." Adam declares in a besotted voice.

Chrisa:"Litarally." _'Take that Vampire'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of the day - Detention -<strong>_

_**The bell rings and moments later dozens of school kids fill the once silent corridors as Adam and Christa make their way to the now familiar science room for another detention.**_

"Here we are again." Adam sarcastically quips as he walked through the science room s door with Christa following behind him as they both go to their usual seats at the back of the class. The silence of the room was broken as Adam slammed his homework onto the table before looking to the empty teacher's desk and turning to Christa.

"Looks like 'Ms rat-arsed' won't be joining us today." He remarked as he continued to empty his bag, looking for his latest homework. Christa just shrugged, more interested in finishing her large amount of homework than joking around with him.

"What? I don't see and cans of cheap lager, do you?" Trying to get something out of her.

With the disappointment of a uninterested Werewolf to his right, he started to focus on finishing his findings from the science experiment earlier that morning with Christa, Matt and _her_.

_His mind flashing with thoughts of her. Her tits, her ass, her face, her lips, the potent smell of her perfume. Every thought of her intoxicating him. Soon all these tantalizing memories gave way to the fantasy of what she would look like in a bikini, and then to slowly take it off. His mind revelled in her surreal nakedness._

Adam's thoughts about what the foxy Vamp' girl looked like naked were suddenly shattered, the sound of the room's wooden door slamming open jerked him out of his daydreaming. Their 'old friend' Gym teacher Swan walked into the classroom in his usual swaggering manner. He looked across to the only occupants of the room, before setting his stuff down at the side of the teachers desk, his face slurred with disgust. Ever since the incident in which he found them hovering over Matt Bolton's dead body, he had taken a sudden and continuing dislike to them, especially when their "story" was clearly as weak as piss.

"Well look who it is, mister and misses Scooby-Doo! Any more dead kids turned up lately?" He boomed, his mocking tone all to evident.

"Sir?" Christa questioned. Adam and Christa's faces soon were full of gloom, Swan's presence was the last thing they needed right now.

"Well aren't we both unhappy today, have the school's two crime fighters not been approached by Scotland Yard yet?" Swan mocked them some more trying and failing to get a raise out of them.

Adam and Christa just looked at him, unimpressed with is mocking.

"Just get on with your work." Swan relented.

After a few seconds of silence, Swan's phone rang, with him immediately picking it out of his trouser pocket and heading out of the room to answering it.

"One second." He quickly said, before covering the bottom of the phone with his hand and looking at Adam and Christa.

"Don't kill anyone while I m gone." He said scornfully as he removed his hand and resumed taking to whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

They both sighed. Matt had decided to tail Abby for the day, so they had seen little of him, they reassured themselves with the fact that Abby couldn't hurt him. Physically at least.

Once Swan was out of the room and the door had closed behind him, Christa quickly turned to Adam. "So what's the plan for dealing with Abby the Vampire?"

Well... I thought we could, maybe, bring her onside. He proposed sheepishly, waiting for her to erupt like a volcano at his plan.

"What!" She exclaimed, amazed at his new attitude towards Abby.

"Now that we've gotten to know her a bit better, she's not all that bad, ok she feeding, but she's friendly and graceful as well."

"She beat me up! You remember that in your "friendly and graceful" outlook!" Christa fumed.

"I do. But, I think she likes me." He said with a genuine smile. Christa just stopped. In one sentence, it had all become so clear.

"Like, for real?" She questioned not believing Abby could want him in that way for a second. _'More than likely she just wants to turn him over to the dark side, for kicks'_

At that moment Matt appeared at the back of the class, a look of nervousness on his face.

"Sorry guys, I lost her." Matt interrupted.

"What do you mean 'lost her', your a Ghost, you can go into any room you like." Christa said as the memory of him watching her in the girls locker room sent a small shiver up her spine. Even though he promised not to do it any more, she was still paranoid about him looking in on her as she got changed for Friday games.

"Well I was following her down the corridor and when no one was around, she told me to piss off, then the bell rang, and I lost her amongst the rush." Matt admitted, not happy he had failed his friends.

"Thanks anyway Matt." Thanked Christa.

"Yeah mate, good work." Added Adam, giving Matt a thumbs up.

"So you really think she likes you and it's not some game or anything to wrap you round her little finger?" Christa questioned as they got back on topic.

"Sure she does. She's a sultry minx." Adam shot back in a chipper tone. He was under her spell.

"Oh please, she was constantly rubbing up against you like a cat in heat." Christa criticized.

"That was her just being subtle." Said Adam dismissing her argument.

"Subtle? The only way she could have been less subtle is if she dropped her pencil and given you a good view of her backside."

She still hadn't won him over.

"She's a sex-fuelled manipulator with all the grace of a cat in heat." Blasted Christa. "Come on Adam, she looks like she belongs on some American glamour show - playing the bitchy one." She continued.

"I'm just saying, if we did invite her into our little group, we could control her better, maybe even curb her feeding." Adam shot back in his, and by extension Abby's defence.

"And be more like you?" Matt asked as he got to grips with the current topic at hand.

"Having a Vampire like her let loose, is only going to draw attention to us." He says before turning to Christa to reassure her. "Christa-"

"Fine, if it'll stop her killing. But don't think I m becoming friends with that, bitch." Christa relented, whilst still irked at the uncomfortable thought of having her attacker hanging around her all day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the school - <em>**_**The trio walk through the school doors, heading out the school building and towards the school gates.**_

"Hey tiger. Miss me?" Abby's voice comes from the shadows, the trio immediately turn to see her leaning against a wall. All three of them stunned to see the temptress waiting for them, or more specifically _him_.

_'What is with this blonde? Can't she take no for an answer?'_ Thought Christa. _'Enough is enough.'_

"What are you doing here? Do you like following us or something?" She rebuffs Abby's advance on Abby sharply.

"You're not hard to miss." She replies, moving closer to Adam. "Besides, I came to see Adam, not you." She began to move even closer to Adam. "I thought we could head into town, for drinks. Just you, and me." Her attraction to him showing as clear as day. _'Is she serious? Or a ruse like Christa said, trying to drive a wedge between us and sending me over to the dark side.'_

"No thanks, I m fine." The temptation of drinking fresh blood was tempting to the point of him hesitating to answer her, but not enough to abandon his mates or forget Mitchell's last words to him; _"You surround yourself with good people. That's what you do. Find someone better than you. 'Cause then when you fail, you have to deal with their disappointment. And that's what keeps you true."_

"So why do you hang around with a dog and a Ghost?" Abby asks, feeling the sting of his rejection her offer.

"There mates."

"Your weird. You know that right?" She commented sarcastically.

"Hello, teenage Vampire!" Said Adam. Starting to get annoyed with her now. A far cry from earlier when he had become so besotted with her, he couldn't think of anything but her. Thankfully he now had a loose hold over his feelings for her.

"Snap! But that doesn t mean I make friends with werewolves. How do you stand the smell?" Abby. Another dig at Christa. He looked across at Christa, her face one of hurt. Barley able to accept the curse herself, now having to contend with the almost continuous digs from Abby: _The female Vampire sex-pest._

"Just, go away. I'm not interested in moving over to the dark side." Adam defiantly spoke.

"Well you won't be wanting this then." Pulling a phone from her coat pocket before chucking it to Adam. He looks at her confused. _'I am hung up on her, but is she for real?'_

"Play it." Abby encourages him.

Relenting, he does. A video recording of Roe's voice plays loudly against the silence of the empty school grounds:

_"Are you listening to this?_  
><em>Can you hear this?<em>  
><em>Answer me you ignorant morons, because this is not over!<em>  
><em>I m talking to you, and you better be listening.<em>  
><em>You think your so clever don t you, so bloody smart.<em>  
><em>I had you wrapped round my little finger the whole time, you were imbeciles in every class I took, you and all the other stupid little shits in that dam school, you made my life hell, all of you.<em>  
><em>Everyday a little dig here, a bigger dig there.<em>  
><em>You broke me.<em>  
><em>Anybody would have snapped under that but me.<em>  
><em>Wouldn t they?<em>  
><em>And now I m here, in this God forsaken place, with their administration, and their queues, and their endless talk about the people to escape.<em>  
><em>Well I ve had enough, they've no right to keep me here because I m not even dead, I m going to make sure I get out, and it's you that I m after.<em>  
><em>Do you hear me!<em>  
><em>I m coming for you!<em>  
><em>I will finish what I started, I m coming for you, and I will kill you!<em>  
><em>This is not the end!<em>

"Fuck!" Was Adam's only response.

"Your telling me." Christa added, taking a moment to absorb the fact that Roe is out to kill her.

"He's talking from Heaven, through a TV." Matt spoke up, amazed at what he had just witnessed.

"Were did you get this?" Adam spat at Abby, lashing out at her, frustrated with the news that Roe was out for payback.

"Got it off the janitor when he wasn't looking." She said with a crafty smile, but only to receive looks of disdain from the trio. "What? Fine I ll put it back tomorrow. Hey, you should be thanking me for this little nugget!" Abby finished, a little hurt that she had given them a heads-up about Roe only to be seen as a thief.

"Christa, look at this. This was recorded not long after we threw him through Matt's door." Adam said, showing her the clip's information.

"If he finds a away out he's going to come after you two." Matt stated the obvious.

"But it's not just us now is it. He could go after my parents or yours in revenge." Christa said worryingly, just when she thought she was getting a grasp on her new supernatural life, things get worse.

"Then your going to have to strike first. Kill him. Before he kills you, and everyone you care about." Abby interrupted chillingly.

The trio froze, taken aback by the darkness of her words.

- End of Chapter 3 -

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
